1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a surface acoustic wave (“SAW”) device and a method for signal amplification of a SAW element, and more particularly to a SAW device for amplifying a signal of a SAW element using a luminescence material and a method for signal amplification of the SAW element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A SAW sensor having a SAW element may be used for detecting a target material in a sample using a piezoelectric material. An oscillation signal may be applied to the SAW sensor. The oscillation signal may be converted into a SAW, or a SAW may be converted into an oscillation signal through an interdigital transducer (“IDT”) electrode included in the SAW sensor.
Meanwhile, if the target material existing in the sample is bound on the surface of the SAW sensor, the surface mass of the sensor may be changed due to the material. The change of surface mass may cause a change of a SAW generated by the IDT electrode. Thus, the target material may be quantitatively and qualitatively analyzed by comparing an output of the SAW sensor bound to the target material with an output of a reference element to which the target material is not bound.